


Entre las sabanas

by Pansexualtea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Cecil is a Dork, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Original Character(s), No Smut, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexualtea/pseuds/Pansexualtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De las visitas nocturnas de Will Solace a la Cabaña de Hades para ver series criminalisticas forenses con Nico di Angelo hasta quedarse dormidos en la cama o comerse a besos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre las sabanas

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fanfic que publico aquí, me demoré meses en decidirme si publicar algo en ésta cuenta pese a que la ocupo para leer fanfics en inglés but these dorks will be the death of me. Escribir esto fue espontaneo, desearía decir lo mismo de los otros fanfics que tengo guardados en mi computador de Solangelo. 
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan con excepción de Alex de Nike.

Empezó como unas poco recurrentes salidas nocturnas a la cabaña de Hades luego de cumplir los dieciocho en marzo, Nico siempre lo recibía cuando se sentía sofocado por su responsabilidad entre sus hermanos y no hacía preguntas lo que era un alivio, Will le había pedido a Jake instalar una televisión y DVD porque ambos se quedaban hasta tarde viendo series criminales o forenses hasta que él caía primero dormido y Nico resistía unos minutos más como el animal nocturno que era, una noche Nico no lo despertó para largarse devuelta a la cabaña de Apolo a hurtadillas de las arpías como de costumbre, Will se encontró a sí mismo recostado en la misma posición en la que se había quedado dormido en la cama del italiano pero ahora está cubierto con las sabanas mientras que Nico duerme de costado profundamente a su izquierda dándole la espalda, el DVD sigue prendido y la pantalla se ha ido a negro, podría irse ahora y Nico probablemente no se daría cuenta hasta el día siguiente pero está tan calentito ahí en una silenciosa habitación a oscuras sin sus audifonos ni la música de su Ipod que es incapaz de desperezarse.

A la mañana siguiente es el primero en despertar, su reloj biológico nunca falla y aunque todo sigue en penumbras se levanta, los Apolos tienen el primer turno en las duchas ésta semana y debe ir a su cabina a buscar su toalla, jabón, shampoo, cepillo de dientes y ropa limpia, Austin está esperándolo sentado en su cama cuando entra apresurado a buscar sus cosas y sus ojos lo observan acusadoramente, el resto de sus hermanos están en las duchas. Will espera una pregunta que nunca llega, su hermano le pide más discreción la próxima vez y lo apresura porque su turno en la ducha se acaba en diez minutos.

Nico no le dice nada ésa vez que se quedó en la cabaña de Hades, no hay quejas de posibles ronquidos o patadas uf, y tampoco lo hace la segunda, ni la séptima, ni la última vez –ya perdió la cuenta– él sólo le abre la puerta, le entrega una almohada que a éstas alturas ya es suya y le hace un hueco en su cama. Will se ha adueñado del lado derecho de la cama en los últimos dos meses y a aprendido a despertar viendo el rostro sereno de Nico cuando duerme, la manera en que sus parpados están cerrados tan apaciblemente que cuando despierta en su propia cama siente una contracción dolorosa en las válvulas de su corazón por el vacío en el lado izquierdo de su cama. Extraña las horas viendo Bones mullidos entre las sabanas, el olor a menta de su shampoo y su respiración acompasada.

Pero no puede quedarse todas las noches en la cabaña de Hades, tiene sus deberes como consejero de la cabaña de Apolo y encargado de la enfermería, Nico necesita su espacio y sus hermanos comenzaran a hacer preguntas si pasa más de dos noches fuera con las que no podrá excusarse por razones medicas.

Una noche tiene el descaro suficiente como para preguntarle si le molesta que duerma en boxers, más que nada por su rollo de chico del siglo pasado, pero Nico se limita a responderle que le da igual, él prefiere preguntar, en verdad le gusta dormir desnudo pero no puede hacerlo en la cabina con las chicas y tampoco quiere incomodar a su amigo con sus costumbres. Un viernes Nico se queda dormido apoyado con la cabeza entre el espacio de su clavícula y su cuello, el juego de captura la bandera lo dejo exhausto, él también siente los parpados pesados, ha perdido el hilo de qué iba el capítulo así estiro el brazo libre buscando el control remoto para apagar el televisor junto al DVD y acomodar a Nico en la cama que gruñe al ser alejado de su nueva almohada.

Para cuando Will se despierta en la madrugada de ése viernes siente calor, intenta bajar su temperatura sacando un pie afuera del colchón, no es suficiente, abre un ojo para averiguar de dónde proviene el calor y cuando logra orientarse descubre que tiene a Nico acurrucado a su lado, su respiración chocando contra su hombro desnudo con suavidad. Decide preocuparse de eso en unas horas cuando amanezca, por ahora va a aprovechar el gesto espontaneo del hijo de Hades.

Contra todo pronostico ésa mañana su reloj biológico no funcionó porque le costó levantarse de la cama, salió tarde para las duchas con sus utensilios de aseo envueltos en la toalla –ha ido trayendo sus pertenencias poco a poco porque correr para su cabina a buscarlas en las mañanas es una lata– y para remate Cecil lo vio salir de la cabaña de Hades con el cierre del blue jeans abajo, la camiseta naranja del campamento puesta al revés y el cabello rubio rizado hecho un lío.

–Hermano, como que tienes el cierre por el Tártaro. –dijo Cecil que venía de regreso de duchas apuntando con su cepillo de dientes el cierre abierto hasta abajo, sus ojos burlones estaban grabando el momento épico de su reacción para la posteridad. Si hubiera tenido un teléfono probablemente le habría tomado una foto.

–¿Qué? ¡ _Skatá_! –masculló en griego antiguo arreglando veloz su problema y descubriendo que la incomodidad en sus hombros se debe a que ha puesto su camiseta al revés.

Comienza a cuestionarse el efecto somnífero de las cabañas de los niños del Inframundo mientras Cecil se ríe en su cara, cree que la cabaña de Hades puede ser tan letal como la de Hipnos en lo que a sueño se refiere, te absorbe en sus sombras y calma como un profundo pozo oscuro con un arrollo al final que te acuna, y te deja tan idiota como para que te coloques mal tu camiseta o te olvides de que tu pantalón tiene cierre _por Apolo_ , aunque ése es el menor de los problemas, las miradas curiosas del resto de los campistas despiertos se posan en él. Will se coloca la camiseta correctamente.

–Así que ¿Te estás tirando a di Angelo? –pregunta Cecil levantando las cejas en un movimiento insinuante.

–NO. –niega rojo hasta las orejas elevando su voz en dos tonos más agudo para su disgusto.

–Sí, claro campeón. Muchos años. –le guiñe el ojo cómplice.

Will a veces se pregunta cómo termino haciéndose el mejor amigo de un hijo de Hermes a sabiendas de que es un peligro para sus bolsillos, probablemente debió ser porque Cecil se pasa el día hablándole tonterías que hacían que olvidase todos sus problemas por unos minutos a carcajadas. Corre directo a las duchas con las mejillas calientes, aún está a tiempo de convencer a Alex de la cabaña de Hebe para que le permita colarse en su turno en las duchas.

Trata de que las palabras de Cecil no hagan mella en su cerebro mientras frota el jabón por sus hombros y su espalda, aunque debe admitir que Nico ya no es el chico muerto escuálido que regreso al campamento con la estatua pálido como un fantasma y con ojeras moradas bajo sus ojos, ahora tiene un bonita tez oliva que destaca sus rasgos mediterráneos y unas sensuales piernas largas, ni hablar de sus abdominales _malmalmal_ Will si sigues así vas a tener que abrir la llave de agua fría para que no se te suba la sangre a tu otra cabeza.

Y termino abriéndola avergonzado, culpo a las hormonas adolescentes por desordenarse tardíamente en su cuerpo y a Cecil por ser metiche ahora no podía ver a Nico sin tener algún pensamiento excitante relacionado a la cama que compartían a escondidas de Quirón y el señor D. No regresó a la cabaña de Hades hasta calmar sus necesidades seculares, afortunadamente para él la enfermería estuvo bastante demandante en la semana así que no tuvo que ponerle excusas a Nico durante la cena cuando le pregunto cómo estuvo su día. No quería despertar al día siguiente y que Nico descubriera que tenía un problema entre pantalones o que había tenido un sueño húmedo, nope, él pobre chico no necesita más problemas.

Así que comienza a regresar a la cabaña de Apolo en las madrugadas, se sabe los patrones de vigilancia de las arpías de memoria y ha desarrollado los instintos sigilosos de todo buen cazador, Nico no se daría cuenta porque tiene el sueño tan profundo como Clovis y en todo caso el primero en levantarse en la mañana siempre es él. Su táctica funciona bien hasta ésa noche.

En mayo es el cumpleaños de Nico, el moreno acepta por fin la propuesta de Mitchell de cortar su cabello, Will piensa que la adolescencia le ha sentado bien pero el toque del hijo de Afrodita hace que todo luzca aún mejor.

–Te he dicho que tienes los pies fríos. –comento Will de un momento a otro.

–Oh, cállate. –se queja Nico tapado con las sabanas hasta las orejas, ahora que tiene el pelo corto en la nuca siente frío en el cuello.

Will sonríe, eso ha sido el comentario más estúpido que se la ocurrido pero admite que es un fiasco coqueteando. Él no es el chico de las poesías, ni el de la serenata con guitarra en mano con un increíble vozarrón esperando que Julián se asome en su balcón para escuchar su canción de amor y tampoco es Romeo.

Observa los ojos castaños de Nico a la luz de la televisión que está al mínimo del volumen, siempre le han gustado sus ojos, tan oscuros, enigmáticos, nostálgicos, decididos, furibundos y _coquetos_ , Will sabe que hay una alta probabilidad de que Nico esté enamorado de él porque sus ojos normalmente fríos cobran vida cada vez que lo ve, como si su sola presencia los hiciera brillar y no necesita que nadie en el campamento se lo confirme.

–Me has estado evitando. –afirma Nico.

Sus rostros están tan cerca que no puede negarlo y tampoco dejar de mirar sus labios carnosos que modulan cada palabra con ése acento nasal casi imperceptible, está acorralado.

–Vienes y te inmiscuyes en mi cama para escapar de tus problemas con tus provocadores calvin klein negros, invadiendo mi cabaña con tus audifonos olvidados, ropa y toallas. –lo acusa entrecerrando los ojos, gesto de lo más sensual– Y luego te vas dejando un frío vacío cuando crees que no me doy cuenta de que te vas en la madrugada de vuelta a tu cabaña.

–¿¡Deje mis audifonos aquí!? –pregunta sorprendido, los había extrañado en la enfermería cuando hacia turno nocturno. Sus preciosos beats.

–Sí, igual que tu polerón amarillo de los lakers. –agrega Nico– Pero ése no es el punto doc. ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?

–Me gustas. –confiesa con la respiración entrecortada, siente la sangre caliente en sus mejillas y reza a los dioses para que no baje a otra parte.

–Eso ya lo sé, ahora dime cuál es el problema.

La presión arterial de Will se dispara tras semejante declaración ¿Es tan obvio? ¿Está tan bajo el volumen que Nico podría escuchar los salvajes latidos de su corazón al estar tan cerca?

–Quiero comerte la boca a besos. –susurra.

–¿Y qué tartaros estás esperando? –cuestiona Nico pegando sus labios a los suyos mientras saborea cada palabra rozando sus labios sonrientes.

Es el beso más extraño que Will ha tenido, y el más excitante. Nico mantiene el contacto visual sin ocultar el placer en sus pupilas, él le muerde el labio inferior con sensualidad para luego acariciarlos suavemente sin cerrar los parpados, le gustan los besos así, comiéndose con la mirada, Nico le corresponde con anhelo ahogando un jadeo, el contacto es adictivo.

La manera en que Nico toca sus hombros desnudos no es inocente, tampoco lo son sus manos subiendo por la espalda del italiano bajo el piyama. No van a hacerlo ésta noche, y probablemente tampoco la siguiente ni la otra pero su cuerpo puede sobrevivir compartiendo la intimidad con la piel de Nico.

**Author's Note:**

> El 16 de mayo es la otra fecha dada por Rick Riordan como el posible cumpleaños de Nico, en lo personal me gusta más ésta fecha que la del 28 de enero porque entre un tauro y un acuario Nico es más taurino.
> 
> Skatá (σκατά) significa mierda en griego.
> 
> Gracias por leer, y lamento que sea simplemente un one short tan corto (?)


End file.
